


huh

by natelliotx6



Category: brie larson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jokes, mega gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natelliotx6/pseuds/natelliotx6
Summary: just for kicks





	huh

You were at the club, bottoms up when you first met her. Brie Larson. Our (hopefully) lesbian icon.  
"Howdy do, buckaroo?" she asks.  
"I-I'm okay."  
She strokes your cheek.  
"Do you think I can make you feel better?" she purrs.  
Your breath catches in your throat. You try to say something, but stereotypically, nothing comes out. She grabs your hand and leads you to the bathroom. Won't people know if you're missing from the party?  
You stand in the bathroom, still trying to grasp what's going on. And then suddenly, just like that one tweet (the "this woman starts choking you, *insert brie gif* your last saved meme is your reaction one,) she does in fact, start choking you.   
"Slow down there, partner." you barely manage to puff out, with your now no longer remaining oxygen. You notice the vein popping out in her neck. Nice ;)  
But she doesn't slow down, partner. She keeps a firm grip on your neck.

You die. Nice ;)

That's a good way to go out.

**Author's Note:**

> please help, it's 4 am <3
> 
>  
> 
> do i belong in an asylum?


End file.
